The present state of the art consists of two processes:
1. Chairside bonding process, where the Dentist builds the desired shape, color and size of an addition to a natural tooth using a composite material. He does this by laminating layers of composite over the surface of a prepared, etched natural tooth. The chairside method is both difficult and time consuming and only when completed does the Dentist or Patient realize the aesthetic value of the work done. This addition to the natural tooth is permanently bonded from the very beginning of the operation and cannot be removed for any simple addition or adjustment.
2. The Laboratory process, which is constructed as a finished product completed on casts of a natural tooth using either resins or porcelain.
In this invention, the Laboratory processed veneer has greater density and strength and allows for the Dentist and Patient to evaluate the aesthetic value before bonding permanently.